Amazing Race Cartoon Style
by dnr928
Summary: In case you have not yet figured this out yet, this is a spinoff on the popular TV show Amazing Race. Different Teams. This is the bigtime. A bit shaky on first few chapters.
1. Introduction and Interviews

Yeah, my first title in 2 years!

Cartoon Amazing Race

Dean: Here's the lineup!

Wayne and Lucien: Cramp Twins-

Wayne: Ha, we're going to woop cartoon

Lucien: Wayne, you know you shouldn't sware!

Wayne: Like I care, you !

Ami and Yumi- Hi Hi Puffy Ami Yumi-

Ami: We're gonna win, right Yumi?

Yumi: (sharply glancing at the 1 million bucks) Yeah, whatever.

Ami: Even if we don't need the money, RIGHT YUMI?

Yumi: We could use a million smackers about now, though…

Danny and Sam: Danny Phantom-

Danny: We will prove to everyone that ghosts are cool!

Sam: You weren't supposed to say that Danny…

Brandy & Mr. Whiskers: self-titled show-

Brandy: (fast) Ineededapartnertobeinthisraceandmystupidsocaledpartnerwasenthusiasticaboutthissoimhereforthemoney…

(45minuteslater)

Sothereiwaswithallthislintonmeandiwaslikeewandthatswhyihatemrwhiskerslikethelivingofthedeadlikeed

(16minutesafterthis)

andthatshowiwasbornokimdone.

Whiskers: Don't talk like that in the race, please.

Brandy: Ok, but I had a lot to talk about.

Willy and Rock: My Dad The Rock Star.

Willy: With my brains and Dad's brawn, I'm sure we could win!

Rock: Am I like the only adult here, Willy? And why are these strange eggs here?

Willy: It's called caviar, dad.

Angie and Roy: Fatherhood-

Angie: You better not make me lose or look bad, Roy.

Roy: Same here, sis.

Maya and Miguel: Self-titled show-

Maya: With thinking, we can win, bro!

Miguel: Right on sis!

Kat and Oscar: Kenny the Shark-

Kat: I couldn't bring Kenny for obvious reasons, so I brought Oscar!

Oscar: And I'm glad she chose me.

Dave and Fang- Dave the Barbarian-

Dave: We will win.

Fang: I will smash you all!

Lisa and Marge- The Simpsons-

Lisa: As a team, we will win.

Marge: And have a mother-daughter bond!

Kevin and Harold- O'Grady-

Kevin: Win? Are you kidding me?

Harold: We're complete losers.

Kevin: Yah, we're retards. We're so gay…

Harold: Basically what we're trying to say is we have no life.

Mac and Bloo- Foster's Home For Imaginary Friends-

Mac: My buddy and me are gonna win it.

Bloo: We're gonna have so much fun!

There are our 12 teams!

Race starts soon!


	2. First Leg a bit shaky

My first title in two years!

Cartoon Amazing Race

The teams seem excited.

12:00 PM

(Dean shoots a cannon)

(Teams leave)

12:14 PM

(Angie and Roy)

Angie: Look, it's an envelope!

Roy: Get it, stupid!

Angie: Have I ever mentioned how much of a wimp you look with the shirt?

Roy: JUST GET THE ENVELOPE!!!!!

(Mac and Bloo)

Mac: I wonder what Angie and Roy are doing? Hey, it's an envelope!

(Lisa and Marge)

Lisa: Mom, it's an envelope!

Marge: Ok, I'll go get it!

(Danny and Sam)

Sam: Hey, an envelope is right next to us! Danny! Grab it!

(Danny grabs it)

The envelope has a passport and 400 bucks!

Also an assignment!

Get a flight for San Diego.

(Angie and Roy)

Angie: Ok, so we have to go to San Diego.

Roy: Let's Go!

The airport clerk is there waiting for them.

Ami: There she is!

Ami: Can we get a flight to San Diego?

Clerk: Sure!

Yumi: Great!

Mac and Bloo

Bloo: Excuse me, but can we get some tickets to San Diego?

Clerk: Here you go.

Mac: Alright Bloo! That puts us on the first flight!

(Mac and Bloo: Currently 2nd)

(Lisa and Marge)

Clerk: San Diego?

Both: Yep.

Clerk: Here you go.

So 5 more teams came and went, putting 8 teams on the first flight. But what about the others?

Fang: Let's get this straight.

Harold: Well, we have to wait.

Mr. Whiskers: Oh man.

Roy: Because of Angie, we have to wait.

Ami and Yumi

Mac and Bloo

Lisa and Marge

Danny and Sam

Kat and Oscar

Willy and Rock

Maya and Miguel

Wayne and Lucien

Different Flights

Dave and Fang

Harold and Kevin

Brandy and Mr. Whiskers

Angie and Roy

(5:00 CT)

Lucky for Kat and Oscar, they got off the plane 1st.

San Diego-

(KAT AND OSCAR: Currently FIRST)

Kat: Look, Oscar, an envelope!

Oscar: Okay!

It took a couple of minutes for the next team to get off the plane, but immediately, they saw the envelope.

(WAYNE AND LUCIEN: Currently SECOND

Wayne: Girlpants! Over there!

WHAT'S IN THE ENVELOPE?

Go to the San Diego Zoo to get your next task.

(LISA AND MARGE: Currently THIRD)

(MAYA AND MIGUEL: Currently FOURTH)

(WILLY AND ROCK: Currently FIFTH)

(AMI AND YUMI: Currently SIXTH)

(MAC AND BLOO: Currently SEVENTH)

(DANNY AND SAM: Currently EIGHTH)

Danny: Gee, bad break for us, huh, Sam?

Sam: We're just gonna have to keep our heads in the game.

(SAN DIEGO ZOO: 5:59 PM)

ROAD BLOCK!

Only one person must perform the roadblock. You must either:

LION OR ELEPHANT

Lions have run loose in the zoo! Capture 2 of them!

OR

Get a skateboard and grind on an elephant's tail for 5 minutes (ALA Tony Hawk.)

Marge: I'll do this, honey.

Lisa: No! I just wanna do something, once! Right now we're not a team we're YOU! That's why we're first!

Marge: Wow. Well go ahead and do something sweetie! Make your mom proud!

Lisa: Okay gotta capture a lion.

(She captures them easily.)

AIRPORT:

(Kevin and Harold: Currently NINTH)

(Angie and Roy: Currently TENTH)

Angie: Hey look at the HOT popcorn salesmen!

Roy: Hurry up we haven't got all day!

(Dave and Fang: Currently ELEVENTH)

Brandy and Mr. Whiskers: Currently LAST

Brandy: Hurry, Whiskers! We're last!

Whiskers: I'm trying!

ZOO:

Lisa: Okay, so we have to go to the pit stop!

PITSTOP:

Dean: Hey, I see something!

(2 minutes later)

Lisa and Marge look at Dean with hopeful looks

Dean: Lisa and Marge… (smiles) you're team number one!

Lisa and Marge: Currently FIRST

Lisa: Yes! We did it!

Marge: And we did it as a team!

Three teams hurry to the finish line.

They are neck and neck and neck!

Dean looks.

Kat and Oscar are standing there with two teams behind them.

Dean: Kat and Oscar, you know you can't be eliminated with two teams in a line behind you, so…

YOU ARE TEAM NUMBER TWO.

(Kat and Oscar: Currently SECOND)

Kat: Yes!

Oscar: I knew it!

Dean: Mac and Bloo? You're team number…

(Mac and Bloo exchange worried looks, but remember that there's a team behind them)

Dean: … Three!

(MAC AND BLOO: Currently THIRD)

As the father and son team Willy and Rock step up to the pitstop, they look worried.

Willy and Rock, you are team number… four.

(WILLY and ROCK: Currently FOURTH)

Willy: Oh yeah. Go Dad!

Rock: Hah! You did great, son!

(Danny and Sam: Currently FIFTH)

(Ami and Yumi: Currently SIXTH)

(Maya and Miguel: Currently SEVENTH)

Both: Excellus!

(Wayne and Lucien: Currently EIGHTH)

A bit later:

(Dave and Fang: CURRENTLY NINTH)

Dave: We did it! (Hugs Fang)

Fang: Let go of me, you stupid stupidhead!

(KEVIN AND HAROLD)

Dean: You're team number ten.

(Kevin and Harold: Currently TENTH)

(They give Dean blank expressions)

Dean: (fake smile) You're still in.

Both: Oh, okay…

Angie and Roy

Angie: We lost, right!

Dean: Angie and Roy… (smiles) you're team number eleven!

(ANGIE AND ROY: Currently ELEVENTH)

Both Scream…

Roy: We must've beat Mr. Whiskers and his friend!

Angie: Yes! Closer to the mil!

Roy: I can't believe we're still in!

Dean: So when there's eleven in, one must be out…

(Mr. Whiskers and Brandy)

Brandy: C'mon, Whiskers!

Whiskers: I'm trying!

Mr. Whiskers and Brandy stepped on the pitstop.

Dean: Brandy and Mr. Whiskers… he paused.

Dean: You are the last team to arrive. I regret to tell you that you've been eliminated.

Brandy: .

Whiskers: Aw man…

(BRANDY AND WHISKERS- ELIMINATED)

(Later that night)

Brandy: It's not that bad to be eliminated. I mean, you get to see your family again, and…

(CUTSENE)

Brandy: ARGH!

Mr. Whiskers: Well, it's degrading to be eliminated first.

Leaderboard

Marge and Lisa

Kat and Oscar

Mac and Bloo

Willy and Rock

Danny and Sam

Ami and Yumi

Maya and Miguel

Wayne and Lucien

Dave and Fang

Harold and Kevin

Angie and Roy

Brandy and Mr. Whiskers –ELIMINATED-


	3. Second Leg I'm getting better

A/N Just so you know, Oscar is Kat's brown-haired friend, not the dog.

After each leg, each team got a 12-hour rest period. This allowed them to…

(Scene of Mac and Bloo scarfing down pork with great force)

Dean: Eat.

(Scene of Rock sleeping with a pink nightcap on in a pink bed)

Dean: Sleep.

(Shot of Roy, Oscar, Willy and Miguel playing soccer)

Dean: Play.

(Shot of Lucien jotting notes while watching a bug)

Dean: (chuckles) do their homework. (Chuckles again)

Dave: CHUCKLES! WHERE?

Dean: Shut up and get in the race, idiot!

(Shot of Wayne and Yumi talking)

Dean: Or just plain socialize. But 12 hours later, Lisa and Marge will have to depart.

Lisa and Marge departing first

Lisa: An envelope!

Marge: Go get it, and I'll watch.

Lisa. Okay, mom.

WHAT'S IN THE ENVELOPE?

Go to the train station and get a ticket to the next "invisible tracks" shuttle to Japan.

Take notes of the beautiful view… it may come in handy.

Go to the fourth palm reader building you see while in Japan. She will be expecting you.

Have a nice ride!

Personally,

Dean 

Kat and Oscar departing second:

Kat: Hey, Oscar, an envelope!

Oscar: I'll get it.

Pretty soon every single team has departed, gotten the envelope, and is more than halfway to the train station.

TRAIN STATION 9:19 AM CT

(Lisa and Marge: Currently 1st)

Lisa: Ok, we got the first ticket.

(NECK AND NECK)

(Willy and Rock and Ami and Yumi: Both Currently 2nd)

Willy: Ok, we got a first ticket.

Ami: First shuttle.

Danny and Sam, Kat and Oscar and Wayne and Lucien all get first shuttles.

As for the others…

UGH!

Maya and Miguel: Currently 10th

Miguel: In a matter of 1 hour, we fell from 4th to 10th.

11:11 AM CT

(Lisa and Marge: Currently 2nd) after getting on the shuttle)

Marge: We're doing our show well.

Lisa: That we are.

11:14 AM CT

(Willy and Rock: Currently 1st)

Willy: Dad, on my tracker, it says we're first!

Rock: Really? Wow!

Willy: But there's precisely 4 other teams on the shuttle, waiting to pounce.

Rock: Then we'd better not lollygag around in here when it stops.

Willy: Right-O, Dad!

SHUTTLE STOPS

7:16 PM Japanese Time in Japan

(Lisa and Marge)

Marge: That was beautiful.

Lisa: Sure was, Mom.

7:30 PM Japanese Time in Japan

Wayne: Strange. It says 7:30, but I'm not tired.

Lucien: Wayne, we're in Japan.

Wayne: WOW!

They get off the shuttle.

2nd Shuttle stops at 8:13 (It was going fast :)

Teams 6-11 get off at 8:19 PM JT

(Maya and Miguel: Currently LAST)

Maya: We enjoyed the ride, but we got in the first door we saw, and that's the last door let out.

Miguel: We have to gain back the ground that we lost. Going home in this leg just isn't acceptable.

(Danny and Sam: Currently 5th)

Danny: There's the third tarot place,

Sam: Hey, there's Kat and Oscar!

Danny: Hey, wait up, guys!

(Kat and Oscar: Currently 4th)

Oscar: Kat, Danny and Sam are right on our tails!

Kat: (nods) Let's move it!

Little did they know that that would be costly. They went by the tarot place while running absentmindedly.

9:01 PM

(Kat and Oscar: Currently LAST)

Kat: It's past my bedtime.

Oscar: We gotta find that tarot place.

Kat: (gasps) (Whispers something in Oscar's ear)

Oscar: (gasps)

(They both run backwards.)

TAROT PLACE

She will give you an envelope.

ROADBLOCK!

Only one person may perform the roadblock.

You will have answer as many questions as possible from the other team's shows. I said as possible because you have to get 5 straight right.

Lucien: I'll do it.

Marge: I'll do it.

Sam: I'll do it. Neither of us are the brightest bulbs on the tree. Nothing good in the hood.

Willy: I'll do it.

Dave: Aw, fudge monkeys! There can only be 4 teams in there.

(All 4 come out at the same time)

Fang: Wow. Go in, Dave.

(Dave answers 5 of them quite easily, while Harold has 1 right, and Ami had just started a few seconds ago.

In the envelope that the questioners gave them when they are finished:

Go to the seaport.

Marge: I guess we have to drive to the seaport.

Danny: Alrighty then.

Rock: Okay, get in the car, Willy!

Wayne: Let's go, Girlpants, I'm over here!

Say, hey, is that the Amazing Boat over there?

DETOUR

You must: Get the clue while climbing up the pole (with a harness on!)

OR

Catch the amazing metallic fish and then bring it up the lookout corps!

Dave: Oh my god, is that a metallic fish floating on top?

Fang: I'll get it!

(She gets it, not with a fishing pole, but by reaching. After all, the fish was floating 2 inches away.)

Lookout Corps

Cabin Boy: Wow, the metallic fish! Only 11 in existence!

(The other 4 teams chose the hard way)

(Kevin and Harold: Currently 7th)

Kevin: So, we got out of the place and we're on the seaport.

Harold: Or else!

Kevin: Dude, stop watching Nickelodeon.

(Roy and Angie: Currently 8th)

Angie: (slaps Kevin upside the head) Was that an insult, The N?

Roy: Ooh, you guys better put on some lotion, 'cause you just got BURRRNED!

(They both run to the seaport.

10:17 PM JT

Dave: The envelope says… PITSTOP! Drive on the highway!

(They get to the highway.)

Fang: Which highway? (There are two highways.)

Dave: The one with more people in it. It looks more reliable!

(Every team makes that decision)

10:45 PM JT

(Currently 1st)

Dave: TRAFFIC JAM!

Fang: Oh no!

PITSTOP

Dean: Teams should be here by now. I wonder where they are…

12.21 AM JT

Roy and Angie: Currently 10th

Angie: What highway should we go on?

Roy: Hold up! I'm reading something in school that says,

"Two roads, one destiny. I took the road less traveled.

And that made all the difference."

Angie: Yeah, I remember that. Let's take the Surba.

1:25 AM JT

Angie: That did make all the difference! Roy, you're a genius!

Roy: Yes, I am, Angie, what are you doing?

Angie: (puts soap away) Nothing at all, brother of mine.

Roy: Right.

Dave: We're off! Ha!

Fang: Hopefully we're number one!

PITSTOP

(Dave and Fang step on the pit stop.)

Dean: Dave and Fang? You're team number… (smirks) one!

Fang: Yipee!

Dave: R U A D Q 1?

Fang: Shut up!

Roy and Angie step on the pitstop and look down at Dean with sly looks.

Dean: Angie and Roy? You're team number two.

Angie: That's a lot better than before!

Roy: A lot better than we were expecting, too!

(Willy and Rock are 3rd)

(Wayne and Lucien are 4th)

(Danny and Sam are 5th)

Danny: Same as last leg.

Sam: Nothing special.

(Marge and Lisa are 6th)

Marge: A downfall indeed.

Lisa: At least we're not last.

(Kevin and Harold are 7th)

Harold: Hey, that's what we want to hear!

(Ami and Yumi are 8th)

(Mac and Bloo are 9th)

Mac: At least we're not out!

Bloo: Still, we can be better. We proved it in the first leg.

One team- a boy and a girl- come.

We see a ponytail swishing around. The team that is safe is…

Maya: What are we, Dean?

Dean: (sadly) I'm sorry, Maya and Miguel (they frown) but you are… team number ten! (They jump up and down)

Dean: Kat and Oscar, you had a huge downfall. From 2nd to… last. I'm sorry to say you've been eliminated.

Kat: We had a fun time and we wish everybody luck for the rest of the race.

Oscar: I'm a bit bummed that after that awesome leg, we were last today. But, it was our foolishness.


End file.
